


No More Waiting

by Crazygurl



Series: Episode Fix-It's and Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygurl/pseuds/Crazygurl
Summary: A missing scene for 1x02 Mon Amor.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Episode Fix-It's and Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For creative purposes assume Hallie never existed.

Kelly was surprised when he opened the door and saw Matt standing there holding a case of beer. “You never showed up at the bar.I thought you could use a drink.” Matt held out the beer as a peace offering. 

Kelly stepped aside to let Matt in. Truthfully the beer wasn’t needed. He’d been thinking about Matt all night. Actually he’d been thinking of Matt since the construction site accident. What Peter had said about not waiting too long had hit him hard.

He’d been waiting years. He’d been waiting for the right time, the right moment. And he’d never gotten it. But how much longer was he going to wait? More importantly, how long could he expect Matt to be there when he decided he was ready to stop waiting.

He was tired of waiting. So tired of it. But after all this time hiding his feelings had become a habit. And he didn’t know how to move forward. How did you tell your best friend that he’s all you picture whenever anyone brings up love or a family? 

Kelly did want that. The whole white picket fence deal. But his dreams are very specific. None of it matters if it isn’t Matt he shares it with. 

The two men sat there in silence drinking their beer. Kelly struggled to think of something to say. He knew what he wanted to say. But he couldn’t just blurt out ‘I love you’ to his best friend. Not when he didn’t even know if Matt liked guys.

The silence might have continued but Matt apparently had an easier time finding his words. “I keep thinking about today. Two girls. One lives, one dies based on a split second choice. It made me start thinking. We shouldn’t waste time. We should live every day like it’s our last. I don't want to have any regrets.”

With those words he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kelly’s. Just the softest brush of their lips together. A wordless confession of his feelings. Anything more was up to Kelly.

Kelly’s eyes fluttered closed. One arm wrapped around Matt’s waist while the other brought his hand up to cradle the back of Matt’s head as he pulled Matt closer. His head was spinning. All he could focus on was Matt. Matt in his arms. Matt kissing him. Everything was Matt.

When they finally pulled apart Kelly made a soft noise of protest. His hands squeezed Matt’s biceps tightly. He couldn’t let go. If he did he was sure he’d wake up. Alone in his empty bed like so many other times. 

Matt smiled gently. “I just need a second to breathe Kelly. I’m not going anywhere.” He covered the other man’s hands with his own and squeezed them gently. “I’m here for as long as you want me.”

Forever then. Matt always kept his promises. If he was there for as long as Kelly wanted him then Matt would be there forever. He loved Matt so much. 

Kelly brought their joint hands up and kissed them. “I want you.” Now. Forever and always.

Matt blushed at the sweet gesture. “No regrets. Nothing left unsaid.” He promised. 

Kelly nodded. He’d say everything soon. But for now he just wanted to be here with Matt. To assure himself that this was real. That he didn’t have to wait anymore.


End file.
